The Next Step
by NowhereJules
Summary: (Set after 3x22)It'd been five months since they had come back from the Enchanted Forest, and a lot of things had changed. Emma is willing to take the next step in her relationship with Killian. But will he accept her offer? (Fluffy ONE SHOT)


_Hey guys! This is my first attempt ever at writing in English, so i'd like to thank Julia and Noe for correcting this and cheering me up to publish it! _

_Words: 1314._

_Rating K+/T._

_Warning: It's full of fluff._

_Disclaimers: I do (sadly) not own Once Upon A Time. It all belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz._

* * *

It was a perfectly normal Sunday. Emma woke up slowly, smiling when she realized the sun wasn't quite there yet. She rolled on her stomach, hiding her face in the pillow that still smelled like Killian, and her smile widened, enjoying the moment.

It'd been five months since they had come back from the Enchanted Forest, and a lot of things had changed. Emma and Henry had moved into a small cottage near the ocean her son had found the day baby Neal was born. He'd convinced her to go take a look and he was right knew what he was doing; she loved it at first sight and signed the lease two days later.

The cottage wasn't very big, but it was big enough for a small family. From time to time Killian would spend the night, but he was still renting a small room at Granny's because, he said, he wanted to give Henry some time to adjust; the loss of his father was still a touchy subject and Killian didn't want him to think he had any intention to replace Neal, but he also wanted him to know that he would raise him as his if he accepted him. Emma however saw right though his little game - of course Henry was a big part of it, but she was pretty sure he was also doing it for her because he didn't want to scare her off by moving things too fast.

Little did he know she was tired of running away from him, and was determined to make that clear.

She stretched one last time, opened her eyes and stood up, heading to the kitchen after putting on a comfy beige sweatshirt to drink her coffee. It was still early, but Emma loved to drink her coffee in the small conservatory next to the living room, watching the sun rise above the beautiful ocean.

_**\- Gods, I'll never get tired of this view, said someone behind her, and she smiled because she would recognize this voice anywhere.**_

_**\- Me neither.**_

_**\- I wasn't exactly talking about the ocean. It can't compete with your beauty.**_

She turned to see him close the front door and hang his heavy coat on the coatrack. His hair was full of snow and she could see him shivering.

-_** Come here Romeo, she whispered, patting the place next to her, I lit a fire.**_

She didn't have to ask twice. He headed directly towards her and sat by her side after kissing the top of her head.

_**\- This is much better, he said, rubbing his hand on his thigh to get some more heat apart from what he was already getting from the fireplace.**_

_**\- You know, this is becoming ridiculous, she said, moving her hand through his damp cold hair in order to remove the last snowflakes.**_

He stared at her for a moment, not sure where she wanted to go with this conversation, and she smiled. She saw clearly the fear in his eyes, the uncertainty, and her heart missed a beat because he was as scared to lose her as she was to lose him.

_**\- You come here every morning before Henry is awake, we have breakfast together and then you leave. We meet at Granny's or back here every day for lunch, same for dinner, and then you leave again. Henry sleeps at Regina's every other day, and this house seems so damn empty when I'm here by myself.**_

_**\- Are you saying that you're getting tired of our routine, Swan?**_

_**\- No. I'm saying that I don't want you to keep leaving.**_

_**\- What is this supposed to mean?**_

He looked clearly confused and she caressed his cheek, attempting to smooth the worry lines from his face.

_**\- It means… She started, moving just a bit to straddle his lap, that since you already have the keys and that David and I aren't paying you that much, you could drop your room at Granny's… and move here?**_

She looked at him biting her lower lip, afraid he would reject her offer. They hadn't really talked about it before, but it'd been five months of an almost perfect relationship, and for the first time in a long time – well, since Neal - she wanted a steady relationship, and she was willing to take the next step.

To say that he looked stunned was an understatement. His mouth with slightly open and he gasped before scratching behind his ear, his hook resting on her hip. Oh… so he was nervous…

_**\- Swan… Are you sure about that?**_

_**\- Why? Don't you want to live with me? With us?**_

Now _she_ was the confused and worried one.

_**\- Of course I do! He protested, finally understanding that she thought he was pushing her away, but… I don't want to rush things, I mean, I don't want you to regret it and to run away. This is your home, and Henry's… I don't want to impose.**_

_**\- Well, you've been practically living here already, and if it bothered me I would have said something. And she is asking… So… Knowing my mom, she clearly thought about it a lot…**_

Killian and Emma both jumped from their seats as neither one of them had heard Henry waking up and going downstairs. He was casually leaning on the wall, arms crossed in a perfect imitation of David's usual posture and a cheeky smirk that looked a hell lot like Killian's.

_**\- Shit, Henry, oh my god… You scared the hell out of us, she sighed, how long have you been here?**_

_**\- Uhmm… I noticed you talking and it looked serious, and I heard the part where you asked him to move in.**_

_**\- And you haven't anything against the idea, lad?**_

_**\- Nope, not at all, he smiled again, and for the record, you never bothered me. Just so you know, if I chose this house in the first place it was because I knew you would like it too. You guys were always pretty obvious.**_

_**\- We were so NOT! Emma exclaimed, and you didn't do that on purpose!**_

_**\- Oh come on Mom, I saw you date Walsh and he proposed… And then he shows up and you say no…**_

_**\- The lad has point, Killian smirked, you were willing to marry the monkey.**_

_**\- Aren't you just full of yourself? And for the record, I didn't say no because you found me in New York.**_

_**\- Whatever allows you to sleep at night, Love.**_

Cheeky bastard.

_**\- AND, added Henry, still laughing from Killian's last line, all of those doe eyes and yearning looks… Not really discreet.**_

_**\- Did you talk to Regina?! Emma asked with indignation, because she said the exact same sentence to me.**_

_**\- Maybe… Maybe not, Mom, Henry laughed.**_

Ok, maybe Killian wasn't such a good influence for this kid.

**_\- Anyway… Killian, how about moving in? asked Henry, you never answered._**

**_\- Well… I guess you don't really leave me a choice._**

Emma tried to smack him, but he caught her hand a kissed her knuckles tenderly.

**_\- When am I moving in?_**

She failed miserably at hiding her joyful smile and caressed his cheek once again.

_**\- Ok, I already regret this, you guys are like worse than Gramps and Grandma! Henry laughed, faking disgust, I am gonna make a hot cocoa. Would you take a cup, Killian?**_

_**\- Gladly, but allow me to help! And I'd also kill for a pancake, Killian jumped from the sofa and lent his hand to Emma, wanna help love?**_

She smiled widely and stood up, pecking his lips tenderly before they joined Henry in the kitchen. It was the first time they cooked a breakfast together, the three of them.

They didn't know it yet, but it started what would become one of the biggest Sunday morning traditions in their house.

* * *

Leave a review to say if you liked it or not. I'm considering the idea of publishing a One Shot every week during the summer. :)

Thanks for reading. x


End file.
